Sweeter Than Heaven, Hotter Than Hell
by isabelledobrev
Summary: Something about the feel and smell of the person was all too familiar to her, but she couldn't quite put a finger on the name of the unknown person standing behind her.


Elena smiled to herself as she saw a message from Stefan light up her phone, asking her to come to the boarding house. The two of them had been trying to patch up what was left of their relationship, and even though she pretended like everything was fine, it was clear things weren't. They had both changed too much and were no longer the 'crazy in love teenagers' that they had been when they first met. However, Elena brushed off any concerns about her relationship and made her way over to the Salvatore boarding house. She hesitated before getting out of the car. Things between herself and Damon were confusing, ended, but still confusing. The two of them hadn't talked since Elena had admitted to her feelings, and she didn't want to have to talk about those kinds of things with either of the brothers.

A small sigh emitted past her lips as she exited her car, and walked up the porch steps, pressing the little button on her keys to lock her car. She raised her hand up to knock on the door, before eyeing it warily. The door was unlocked and slightly ajar, and all she could hope was that Stefan had left it open for her. She stepped inside the house, feeling the warm air rush over her as she closed the door behind her. She slid off her jacket as she walked further into the house, resting it against a nearby chair. "Stefan?" She called out, her eyes searching for her boyfriend. When she received no reply, she began to worry slightly, her footsteps automatically becoming more lighter even though she knew that if it was a vampire inside the house that they'd be able to hear her from a mile away.

She chewed lightly on her bottom lip, a habit brought out from nervousness, her eyes still darting around her. Elena sucked in a deep breath as she heard a slight 'whoosh' and felt the pressure of another person's body pressing against her back. Something about the feel and smell of the person was all too familiar to her, but she couldn't quite put a finger on the name of the unknown person standing behind her. That was until she heard the husky voice whispering into her ear. "Hello, Elena."

Elena felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end, as the warm breath of Katherine seemed to cloud her mind. She shook her head minutely as if to clear it, her entire body tensing and freezing, making her unable to move. She wondered if this was some kind of compulsion Katherine was using, before remembering the fact that she was wearing her vervain necklace. Katherine seemed to be allowing her time to assess the situation, because it was just over a minute later before she spoke again. "Stefan and Damon aren't here, so don't even bother screaming because no one will be able to hear you." Katherine stated matter-of-factly. The emphasis on the 'no one' confused Elena slightly because, in her slightly terrified state, it almost seemed as though that was meant to be sexual, which obviously couldn't be true because it was Katherine.

Even still, all Elena could really focus on was the curves of Katherine's body as it pressed against her own, and it seemed as though Katherine was pulling Elena's body closer to hers. What Elena was feeling was something that she had only ever vaguely felt with Damon, and what she had never felt with Stefan. Lust. Complete raw lust for her enemy, her rival. She considered calling out again, but her whole mouth and throat felt dry and she could only suck in deep breaths of air. Before Elena could even comprehend what was happening, Katherine had her pinned against the wall, her chest still pressed against Elena's back.

Katherine rolled her eyes, a smirk permanently etched on her face, as Elena began to make small whimpers. What she was doing was wrong, she knew that Elena belonged to Stefan. But when Katherine was never one to do what she was told. She let her teeth graze along the skin of Elena's soft neck, her heightened senses allowing her to pinpoint the vein in Elena's neck. She let one of her arms wrap around Elena, her hand slipping under her shirt and splaying out on her stomach. She chuckled softly to herself as she heard Elena begin to attempt to form a sentence. "W-What are you doing?" Katherine simply shushed her, letting her hand move up her stomach until she reached the bottom of Elena's bra. "Let me pleasure you Elena. Because I know just how badly you want this."

A wider smirk formed on Katherine's face as she felt Elena shudder. She really did know how much Elena wanted it, she could smell her arousal and it smelt delicious. She licked her lips, grinning internally when she realised that Elena was wearing a front clasp bra, making her job a lot easier. She palmed Elena's breasts, gently at first but gradually growing rougher and rougher. She could practically feel Elena's willpower to resist fading away as she indulged in the pleasure. Katherine pushed her harder against the wall as she instinctively moved her hips forward, pushing them against Elena's ass in attempt to get some sort of pressure on her sex. To have Elena, the girl who everyone thought was perfect in every way, bending to her dominance without the use of manipulation was turning her on more than she'd like to admit. It was also making her desire grow ten times stronger.

Elena let out a slight gasp as she heard the sound of clothes ripping and felt a cool air hit her bare skin. Katherine had completely ripped off her clothes, leaving her in her scantily clad panties. She tried to regain control of her breathing as she felt Katherine's mouth brushing against her back, her hips rocking back and forth in an attempt to either help sedate the girl behind her, or to hint to Katherine what she wanted. The husky moan in her ear as a hand slid down her stomach and cupped her sex, was exactly what she wanted and more. She knew that Katherine would now be able to feel just how aroused she was, and didn't even feel embarrassed by it. Her head rolled back, leaning against Katherine's shoulder and exposing her neck. Her blood was pumping through her veins fast, and it was speeding up as Katherine drew delicate patterns on her panties with the tips of her fingers, teasing her effectively. Her head was spinning as the desire and lust and pure need coursed through her, her hips rocking up in attempt to get more friction to be able to quench this need.

Katherine let out an inaudible groan as she dipped her hand underneath Elena's panties, feeling her fingers become coated with Elena's juices. She ran her fingertips up and down her doppelgänger's folds, hearing the younger woman let out moans of pleasure just spurring her on more to continue teasing her. She licked Elena at the vein in her neck, her desire to bite becoming nearly as strong as her desire to fuck her. Elena was practically begging her to fuck her, but couldn't do it, not yet. She needed her to say the words before she did it. So she continued to let her fingers trail over her folds, occasionally putting light pressure down when she passed over her clit. Her fingers were completely coated in Elena's juices and it was beginning to drip down onto her palm, but she was too engrossed in the sounds of Elena's moans to care. Elena's mouth was right next to her ear, making sure that she could hear every noise that came out of the girl's mouth.

"Tell me how badly you want me." Katherine commanded, her hips rocking forward her desire becoming too strong that she didn't want to wait any longer. When Elena didn't reply, and simply pushed her hips forward, Katherine growled. "I said, tell me how much you want me!" She commanded, her voice rising in volume. Her teeth grazed against Elena's neck enough so that a small amount of blood welled up. She licked the blood away clean, licking her lips as she waited for Elena's answer.

Elena didn't even know how she hadn't died from sexual frustration yet. Her whole body felt like it was on fire every time Katherine touched her, and she could feel her juices dripping down her thighs. "Katherine..." She paused to moan as Katherine used her thumb to lightly rub circles on her clit, her eyes shutting, "I need you to fuck me so badly. Please, Katherine..." Elena's voice trailed off as the pressure on her clit got rougher. She couldn't stop the loud moans and cursives that were coming out of her mouth, and they only seemed to spur Katherine on. Elena heard several tears, and knew that Katherine had shredded what was left of her soaked panties. She could feel her juices running down past her thighs now and didn't make any move to clean it up.

She let out a gasp as Katherine bent her over roughly, putting an arm around Elena's waist to hold herself up. Elena was practically vibrating from the teasing, and was glad for the fact that Katherine was holding her up. A loud moan emitted from her mouth as Katherine roughly slammed her two fingers inside of her, making her legs shake slightly as she tried to hold herself up more. She placed her hands on the wall, trying to grip onto something but to no avail. Her body arched and her legs shook as Katherine continued to slam in and out of her. Her whole head was swimming, but the one thing she could focus on was the feeling of Katherine's fingers inside of her and her other hand as it began to circle her clit. She bit down on her bottom lip, effectively muffling her moans. This seemed to anger Katherine, making her movements become rougher.

Katherine loved the feeling of Elena around her fingers. The way her moans seemed to grow louder and louder. The smell of Elena's arousal. All she wanted now was to taste her, but she wanted to make Elena come first. Her fingers curled slightly as they moved faster. Elena's hips were jerking erratically, and she could feel her walls tightening around her fingers. Katherine pushed her fingers in deeper, curling her fingers and hitting her g-spot. Katherine still had the cocky smirk on her face as Elena cried out her name in pleasure, her juices coating Katherine's hand. Katherine continued to pump in and out of her, slowly bringing Elena down from her orgasmic high. She withdrew her fingers from inside of Elena, bringing them to her own lips and licking the juices clean. Her smirks grew wider as she Elena slid to the floor, unable to hold herself up, her eyes glazed over and unfocused. She gave Elena a rough kiss before darting out the door, a small amount of mischief rising up inside her with the knowledge that Elena sprawled out on the floor, naked, with her lips bruised, her messed up and her sweet juices dripping down her legs.

Elena truly was sweeter than heaven, it was just a shame that Katherine was hotter than hell.


End file.
